


Unexpected

by SummerStormFlower



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Babies, Della Duck (mentioned) - Freeform, Donald is a parent of three, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: He wasn't expecting to be up at 3 am, trying to soothe three sobbing baby ducks.





	Unexpected

Donald wasn't expecting to be a parent of three, living in an old beat up houseboat, struggling to maintain a steady income. He wasn't expecting his sister to launch herself into space, abandoning him and her children. He wasn't expecting to never see Della again.

He wasn't expecting to be up at 3 am, trying to soothe three sobbing baby ducks.

How did this happen again? Oh yeah, Louie was teething and had woke up, crying from the pain. Then his cries woke Dewey up, who started to cry as well, and then Huey, who also started crying because none of them liked it when one cried.

Now Donald was sitting up in his bed, all three of his small nephews in his arms, barricaded by soft fluffy pillows in case one triplet wriggled out of his grasp. (Dewey. Dewey was a squirmer).

He'd been rocking them, shushing them, talking softly to them, and humming to them for an hour. Nothing was working. They wailed like there was no tomorrow. Donald felt like he might start wailing soon too.

What would Della do? Donald wondered. His heart sank sadly like a heavy brick. Then a wave of bitterness and hurt washed over him. Della would leave the planet, dump her children on her brother, and get herself lost in a cosmic storm, is what she would do. But Donald's anger passed quickly, perishing into sorrow.

His sister, his best friend, had left him. Now her babies were his to raise, feed and protect. Now there was a crib in Donald's room, three high chairs in the kitchen, and baby toys littering the living room. Now Donald wasn't just an uncle, but a parent. Now Della didn't get to see her boys grow up. Now they were his boys.

Everything was so, so wrong. Except the boys. The boys weren't wrong. They were miracles; drops of heaven. He was utterly alone, until they hatched, and when they did, he loved them with every atom and fibre in his body. Loved them more than he ever thought he could possibly love anyone.

Donald sighed; a pitiful sound. Wait. He could hear himself sigh.

The triplets had stopped crying. Huey apparently had solved Louie's problem by giving him his hand to suck on. Dewey was wriggling to get closer to Louie, tossing a little arm around him.

Donald smiled, laughing quietly. The triplets looked up at him.

Donald may not have been expecting to be a parent, but he was gonna give his boys all the love he was capable of giving.


End file.
